


Лучший друг королевы

by MirroringGlass



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Канера приготовила сюрприз для королевы. Потрясающий, живой, монструозный сюрприз.
Relationships: The Baroness/Kanerah (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Kudos: 2





	Лучший друг королевы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219334) by [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi). 



После стольких дней, проведенных вместе, Меркури хотела бы верить, что научилась хоть иногда понимать, о чем думает Канера. Это не всегда легко — бывают случаи, когда она готова поклясться, что даже сама Канера не знает, что на самом деле творится в ее голове. Но иногда это совсем не сложно, и когда Канера входит в тронную залу с этой ее самодовольной ухмылкой, Меркури точно знает, что эта женщина что-то задумала.

— У меня хорошие новости, — говорит она, и озорная усмешка играет на ее губах. — Помнишь тот выводок трольих собак, на который наткнулись наши охотники?

Меркури морщит нос, склонившись над длинным столом, и мысленно перебирает все проблемы, которые были доведены до ее сведения за последние несколько недель.

— Тот, в котором охотники не были уверены, что собаки на самом деле трольи?

Канера закатывает глаза.

— Но это же так просто — совершенно случайно найти нормальную собаку в пещерах троллей! Но да, это те самые…

Ее пренебрежительный тон немного теплеет, и она поднимает подбородок, продолжая:

— Ты будешь рада услышать, что я решила эту проблему.

Обещание раскрыть подробности повисает в воздухе, и кокетливая улыбка Канеры говорит о том, что ей нужно немного внимания, прежде чем делиться ими. Но какими бы ни были новости, волнение, которое Канера пытается скрыть, все равно заставляет Меркури улыбнуться.

— И каким же было решение? — строго спрашивает она. Ее улыбка слегка тускнеет, когда она вспоминает трепет, с которым Канера говорила о щенках с самого начала. — Прежде чем ты ответишь, ты должна знать, что я буду очень разочарована, если ты создала всю эту интригу только для того, чтобы сказать мне, что охотники убили их.

Меркури на самом деле не верит, что Канера была бы так довольна собой, будь все щенки до одного мертвы, но она все равно вздыхает с облегчением, когда тифлинг отвергает эту идею.

— Вовсе нет. Щенки действительно наполовину монстры, и это было бы такой бесполезной тратой ресурсов…

— Тогда что ты сделала? — спрашивает Меркури, ей уже действительно интересно. — Горожане, знаешь ли, не захотят видеть их гуляющими по улицам…

Хитрая улыбка Канеры тут же возвращается.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной?

А вот теперь Меркури любопытно по-настоящему.

Она позволяет Канере вывести её из тронной залы и вести по улицам. Её волнение нарастает, когда Канера уводит её за городские казармы, где армейские кеннельмейстеры держат псов. И, наконец, Канера приводит её к загонам, где с гордостью демонстрирует Меркури садок, полный больших, бойких, очаровательных щенков.

Не то, чтобы Меркури совсем этого не ожидала, но она не может сдержать крик восторга при виде щенков. Канера посмеивается над ее реакцией, но королева едва ли способна заботиться о репутации достойной правительницы в этот момент.

— Ты купила ИХ ВСЕХ?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Меркури перемахивает через забор и опускается на колени, предлагая щенкам взобраться ей на руки. Некоторые с нетерпением срываются с места, приветствуя ее тявканьем и лихорадочно виляющими хвостами; некоторые держатся на расстоянии, осторожно прислушиваясь к этому громкому чужаку, который внезапно появился в их новом доме.

— Купила, но они еще не обучены, — предупреждает Канера с другой стороны забора. Умиление и раздражение в ее голосе сливаются, точно два равномерных потока. — Они может и маленькие, но они все еще монстры. Убирайся оттуда, пока не лишилась пальцев!

— Это того стоит! — тут же отвечает Меркури. Она чешет одного из щенков под подбородком, когда другой передними лапами наступает ей на руку, чтобы лизнуть лицо. Третий носится  
вокруг неё, ему нетерпится получить свою порцию внимания.

То, что в них есть немного крови трольих собак, совершенно очевидно. Они намного больше, чем любые другие щенки, которых Меркури когда-либо видела. У них большие острые зубы, которые слегка свисают из их еще не до конца развитых челюстей, и грубые шкуры, абсолютно лишенные шерсти. Но ничто из этого не отменяет того факта, что они совершенно очаровательны. И пока Меркури наблюдает за тем, как они перебирают своими огромными лапами в отчаянной конкуренции за внимание, ее сердце тает.

Она оборачивается через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как Канера изучает ее со снисходительной улыбкой. Меркури дарит ей в ответ улыбку, полную удовольствия.

— Ты гений, Кей. Я говорила тебе, что ты гений в последнее время?

Канера смеется и вздергивает подбородок, принимая комплимент.

— Говорила. Но не стесняйся повторять это столько раз, сколько пожелаешь.

Это замечательный звук, смех Канеры — настоящий смех, когда она не защищается и не просчитывает свои реакции. Меркури хотела бы сохранить его в бутылке, чтобы снова освободить, когда захочет услышать. Ей хочется схватить Канеру, поцеловать ее, еще рассмешить. Но вокруг люди, охранники, кеннельмейстеры и слуги. Она откладывает эту мысль на потом, когда они будут одни, и снова обращает своё внимание на щенков.

Более осторожные щенки подходят к ней, видимо, решив, что она не представляет опасности. Меркури хихикает, когда щенки бегут вперед, чтобы понюхать ее пальцы, а затем вскрикивает, отдергивая руку как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать укуса этих маленьких, но чудовищно острых зубов.

— Я предупреждала, — говорит Канера, усмехаясь.

— Все еще стоит того, — с удовольстрием растягивая слова, говорит Меркури и подхватывает на руки одного из самых робких щенков. Она подносит его Канере. — Просто посмотри на эту мордочку! Знаешь, можешь даже погладить ее. Никто на свете не в силах устоять перед такой красотой!

Канера закатывает глаза, но не может скрыть мягкую улыбку, притаившуюся в уголках ее губ.

— Смотри не испорти. Я их купила, чтобы они были боевыми гончими, а не просто собачками.

— Одно другому не мешает.

— Помешает, как только они вырастут в четыре раза больше обычной собаки, и их огромные клыки будут полностью соответствовать их характеру. Желающие с ними поиграть потеряют руки, а не пальцы.

Но несмотря на все, что она только что сказала, Канера протягивает руку и осторожно чешет щенка за ушком, тот выглядит абсолютно счастливым и тут же начинает вилять хвостом.

— Вот почему я привела тебя посмотреть на них, пока они еще маленькие и безобидные.

— О, — Меркури улыбается и наклоняется ближе. — Ты такая милая.

Канера нежно улыбается, но тут же скептически хмыкает.

— Я? Нет.

— О, не волнуйся. Я никому не скажу.

Прежде чем она успевает хоть что-то возразить, Меркури наклоняется и целует ее в щеку, быстро и легко, так, что никто больше не успевает заметить.

Канера замирает на мгновение, а затем оглядывается. Любой другой не заметил бы, как жаркий румянец разливается по ее красной коже, но Меркури не зря потратила столько времени, изучая ее. Это мило, действительно мило, то, как Канера может с легкостью принять все эти игривые улыбки и грязные шутки, отвечая лишь порочной ухмылкой и острым словом, но простой поцелуй в щеку заставляет ее буквально вспыхнуть.

— Тебе не стоило этого делать, — высокомерно замечает Канера, отбрасывая темные волосы с плеча. — У меня есть репутация, знаешь ли…

— О, да я даже не мечтала о том, что смогу когда-нибудь повредить репутации моего ужасающе гениального казначея! А теперь иди сюда и поиграй со щенками вместе со мной. Это мой королевский приказ.


End file.
